


Watch your step.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [17]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, AU, BBC series - Freeform, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, I hope you like it, I just love them, Kissing, Post Season 2, Post Season 2 AU, The Musketeers - Freeform, Watch Your Step, alternative ending, happy end, lovemaking, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #17 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge".... and my first story about the BBC Series "The Musketeers", I do hope you guys like it even if it's just 1k words :)
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Kudos: 13





	Watch your step.

Athos was excited like a little boy. This was important to him and he wanted it to be perfect. He guided her up the windy road to the cliff and their tree. The tree they had found a year ago after moving to England together. It had been a drastic step, leaving everything behind for the woman he still loved. Yet it had been right. He still had contact with his friends in France and wrote them regularly, he still was a soldier and on the road a lot. They owed a small house nearby and it had turned out, Anne was very satisfied with their live. 

“Why are we here?”, she asked while he pulled her further up . 

“It’s a surprise”, he said and smiled back at her.

Anne smiled as well. He had been even more happy since they had come here, left everything behind and started new. Anne struggled with his speed getting up the bumpy path.

“Athos... Not that  quick !”, she said when she stumbled.

“Watch your step”, he giggled and she laughed as well but he slowed down a bit.

It was a windy but warm summer day and Anne wore a light blue summer dress, her hair open and flowers in it. She looked so beautiful, he thought not the first time when he looked at her that day. When they arrived, he stopped and pulled her in his arms. She laughed and it remembered him about the time they had met. When they were carefree and young. He softly kissed her before he let go of her.

“What are we doing here, Athos?”

Instead of answering her, his hands slipped over her dress and he pulled her down into the soft meadow, kissing and touching her. 

“I want you”, he mumbled at her ear while he let his hands slip under her dress and pulling the fabric away.

She moaned into his kisses and touches and nodded while her hands finally found access to his trousers and she opened them and started teasing him.

“Anne”, he grumbled while kissing her neck. “Please...”

“Yes...”, she breathed heavily and he proceeded and they made sweet and gentle love.

They took their time and it was fantastic. Breathless, sweaty and half undressed they lay in each other's arms and he kissed her softly, having an arm around her while she rested her head at his chest.

“So that was the reason we came up here?”, she asked and laughed softly.

“No. Not at all. But you were so beautiful and I couldn’t help myself”, he smiled. “Are you happy?”

“I am. I’m still grateful that you came back and we decided to start new. I’m still sorry for what happened but I am  happy ”, Milady confessed. “Are you?”

“I am. Although I miss our friends”, Athos said. “What would you think if we get back to France?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I mean we can get a nice house in  Paris, I can get back into service.”

“No”, Anne said, suddenly anxious. “I don’t want to get back to Paris. Not to France. I like it here.”

“Alright. We won’t get back then”, he said to calm her and kissed her again. “But I got another question.”

“What is it?”, Anne wanted to know and sat up, looking down at him. 

He let his hand slide over her cheek and put a strand of hair behind her ear. Gosh he loved this woman and he would do everything for her. Athos sat up and took her hand. 

“I wanted to know if you’ll ever forgive me.”

“For what?”

“For what I did all those years ago. For trying to kill you and not believing you for what you said about my brother. It was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

She could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes and she knew that he meant what he said. 

“I forgave you the moment you decided to start new with me. I know you mean it and I’m also sorry that I tried to destroy you and all and I’m so happy that nothing of it worked. I realised the moment D’Artagnan supposedly had killed you – that there was nothing. No hate, no love, I just felt empty. I missed you and I regretted my decision.”

“Interesting thought”, he laughed a bit. “But I’m happy as well that you escaped. I can’t tell you how I felt when I thought I had lost you because of doing my duty and obeying the law .”

Some tears streamed down her cheeks and he kissed them away before their lips once more met. After another heated kiss, he softly shoved her away.

“There’s another question”, he then said slightly nervous.

“What do you want to know this time?”, she teased while her hands lay on his chest. 

“I want to know if you’ll marry me.”

“But we are still married”, she  answered  confused. 

“In France. But officially you are dead and I want to do this right. Marry me again, Anne.”

He took her hands in his and pulled something out of his pockets. A simple and yet beautiful ring he put on her finger.

“It’s beautiful”, she said and looked at it. “Are you really sure about all this?”

“I am. What about you?” She nodded and smiled. “Then marry me.”

“I will”, she said and once more kissed him before she sat on him and pushed him down again, continuing to kiss Athos.

Everything seemed to be perfect this moment and she knew that they could do it. They once more made love and it was nearly dark when they finally let go of each other. 

“We should get home. The path is not very safe in the dark”, Athos mumbled and she hummed tiredly at his chest before they dressed and headed home. 

“Watch your step love”, he mumbled and carefully guided her on the path home to their small house, happy how things had turned out.


End file.
